


Home

by hunk_rat



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Insecurity, Just really really fluffy, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, let them live, this is my first fanfic aaaaa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 15:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunk_rat/pseuds/hunk_rat
Summary: They have no idea what it's like to seek safety in other people - for home to be wherever you lay your head.





	Home

Ring....Ring....

Ring......

Peter stirred, groaning and shifting onto his side. Reaching out his hand gingerly and retrieving his phone, he turned on the screen hastily. The phone came to life, and he blinked wearily, rubbing his eyes in disbelief. On the phone's display was a text, illuminating his tired face and blinding him momentarily, cringing and squinting before finally focusing on the screen.

"I'm coming over <33333333333" Peter groaned once more, chucking his phone at the wall angrily and pulling the blankets over his head. Maybe if he just went back to be-

"Peeeeteeey~!" A voice rang out, striding over to the smaller male's bed and plopping down. Grinning under his mask as he leaned forward, pulling off Peter's blankets and rewarding him with a suprised yelp from the hero. 

"Wade! Get out!" Peter exclaimed, attempting to sound threatening, his voice instead coming out like a desperate whine. He pushed the Merc back, yet to no avail. It hardly made the older man budge, his strong form starting to climb into the bed with him.

"Aweh c'mon petey-poo! Don't'cha wanna rev up y--

[Wrong Universe.]

{AWWWWWWWW! That would've been so fun!}

Wade cut himself short, Peter raising a lazy brow in mock-interest before laying back in his bed. His words slurred together as he composed his next sentence "Itslike3amwhatareyoudoing" Peter slurred his words together. Yet, secretly he loved having him here. The merc just started to chuckle, laying down beside the younger vigilant and breathing in his scent. It was reassuring, warm, everything he wanted- no, needed.

Peter's soft lips parted in a small sigh, wanting nothing more than to lean into this warmth- this familiarity. He didn't care if he wanted to throw Wade into the sun about three seconds ago. His body ached, he wanted the security of a body against him, so he leaned in close, burying his neck into the crook of the man's masked neck. "Take off the mask." He whispered, nuzzling into him.

"No can do baby boy. Don't want you to throw up on the new sheets. There's /much/ more things that need to be done here." Wade grinned, rewarding him with a soft push from the brunette laying by him. Deciding that he had to take this in his own hands, Peter stared up at Wade slowly, meeting his masked, almost animated eyes. "Please Wade." He whispered, looking at him through long lashes that complimented brown, doey eyes.

[He's trying to manipulate us.]

{BUT HE'S SO CUTE!!!!!!!!!!!}

[Deception.]

{Float like a butterfly~ sting like a bee}

Wade looked back down at Peter, being that cute had to be illegal. He was perfect, so fucking perfect. It drove him crazy. Peter drove him crazy, and he wasn't complaining. The mercy only tensed slightly when tentative, soft yet determined fingers began to removed his mask ever so slowly.

{That's not the only thing he'll be taking off.}

"Shut up yellow." The merc growled, as he felt his exposed face being revealed to the younger male. He felt vurneable, something the man rarely felt. In a way...It was freeing, and he held his breath, they've done this so many times, why did he still feel this way? Why did his skin have to be such a fucking mess? Why did he have to be such a fucking mess? His thoughts swirled around in his already way too occupied head.

Peter's words were the only thing that could snap him back to reality. "Wade, wade." He'd say, his words soft. "I love you. No matter what. Even if you think you look like an avacodo mutation or whatever weird shit you said."

Wade could've died right there. Well actually, not before fucking Peter senseless. We'll get to that later. He was speechless, and he waited for someone to scream that it was just a prank. This was all just some game, some kind of joke. But it wasn't. This was real. Peter was real. Wade loved it.

"Are you sure?" The merc croaked weakly, his heart swelling up. It was too good to believe.

Peter rolled his eyes, "How many times do I have to tell you, Wade Wilson? I love you. I really do, love you. Do I have to insert a shitty pickup line here?" The vigilant persuaded, then as if to seal the deal, locked his lips with the merc with a mouth.

Wade sighed happily into the kiss. He finally knew what home was. It was here, with the infamous spiderman, aka the adorkable Peter parker. With big brown eyes and a heart that could love him for years and years. Wade didn't care about anything in the world at the moment, all he cared about was him. Peter, the person he wanted to spend his life with. The familiarity he wanted to wake up with in the morning. The man who he called home.

So, when they broke away, their breath caught in short pants for air, their eyes hopelessly in love, smitten by eachother, Wade said his next words breathlessly, pouring his heart into the three little words that meant millions.

"I love you."


End file.
